


Говорит Z

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Объект «Зет» — городская легенда Сан-Франциско и окрестностей. Убийца-призрак, удивительно бесплотный и до дрожи реальный.





	

**Author's Note:**

> История написана по мотивам реальных событий, связанных с убийцей под псевдонимом Зодиак (не на основе одноимённого фильма). Однако, таймлайн сдвинут и сконцентрирован, детективы практически не имеют общего с реальными следователями, которые вели дело Зодиака — кроме имён и деталей внешности, а сама суть дела переиначена и вписана в MCU-канон. Частично описан почерк оригинального преступника. Шифр Цезаря действительно существует, и есть мнение, что настоящий Зодиак им пользовался. Также сохранены место действия и незначительные элементы подлинных посланий киллера.  
> В тексте использованы песни Ella Fitzgerald – It's All Right With Me и Judy Garland – Get Happy.

**Глава первая  
Z говорит для Пегги Картер**

Двадцать седьмого сентября 1950 года Маргарет Картер просыпается у себя дома в Нью-Йорке от ночного звонка.

Телефон разрывается, как сумасшедший, тревожно разгоняет смутный сон, сотканный из дымного воздуха маленького бара в Альпах.

Она садится на кровати. Открывает глаза, глубоко дышит. Сновидение покидает её, а назойливая трель остаётся.

— Слушаю вас, — медленно тянет Маргарет, поднимая трубку.

— Маргарет Картер? Стратегический Научный Резерв?

— Да. Это я.

— С вами говорит представитель полицейского управления Сан-Франциско. Детектив Дэйв Тоски.

— Чем обязана в такой час?

— Это не телефонный разговор, мисс Картер. Но мы просим вас немедленно прибыть в Сан-Франциско. Я бы даже сказал, что это не наша просьба.

— А чья?

— Мисс Картер, вы слышали об Объекте «Зет»?

Осенняя тишина за окнами вдруг рокочет ливнем, будто она снова на линии фронта.

— Да.

— Он оставил послание для Пегги Картер.

Маргарет закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. 

— Мисс Картер?

— Я вылетаю ближайшим рейсом, — её голос совсем не дрожит. — Приготовьте все материалы дела.

***

Объект «Зет» — городская легенда Сан-Франциско и окрестностей. Убийца-призрак, удивительно бесплотный и до дрожи реальный.

Пока Маргарет пытается дозвониться в ночи хоть до аэропорта, хоть до базы Стратегического Научного Резерва, она переворачивает стопку газет, скопившуюся в журнальном столе. Находит все заметки, которые были написаны о Зете.

Никакой связи. Никакой логики. Поразительная наглость и невозможная чистота на месте преступления — ни улик, ни свидетелей.

4 июля — молодой институтский преподаватель и его подруга в округе Напа. 

Застрелены в автомобиле на «парковке для свиданий» у озера. Снайперская винтовка, дальняя дистанция, модель в заметке не указана. На следующий день неизвестный звонил в офис шерифа. Обещал, что будут ещё жертвы.

31 июля — научный сотрудник одного из исследовательских институтов и его любовница. «Люгер», девять миллиметров, оба — в упор на трассе. В участок города Вальехо пришло зашифрованное письмо, подписанное картинкой, похожей на снайперский прицел.

8 августа — школьный учитель из городка Салинас. Убит у себя дома. Снова «Люгер». Снова звонок шерифу с сообщением о преступлении, сразу после его совершения. Через несколько дней — ещё одно шифрованное письмо в местную газету, где человек, называющий себя убийцей, подписался литерой «Z».

Слишком мало подробностей.

Маргарет выдирает газетные страницы и суёт их в свой маленький чемоданчик. Рейсов на Сан-Франциско нет в ближайшие сутки, и из-за непогоды их и вовсе могут отменить. Телефоны СНР не отвечают. Остаётся всего один вариант.

Она набирает номер, который знает наизусть, с такой нервной яростью, что аппарат чуть не слетает со стойки.

— Говард, — режет она в ответ на сонное недовольное мычание. — Полетели в Сан-Франциско.

— Пегги, тебе не кажется, что сейчас поздновато для авантюр...

— Меня вызвали. Очень срочно. Мне нужен твой вертолёт.

— Вот так всегда, — зевает Говард. — Женщинам от меня нужны только полёты. Я вызову тебе такси.

Маргарет Картер сидит в прихожей полчаса, глядя на собранный чемодан. Ещё раз перебирает вырванные страницы.

Его окрестили Объект «Зет» и записали в маньяки.

Ведь это не может быть кто-то из своих.

***

В Сан-Франциско с утра тоже идёт дождь.

Сонный Говард раскрывает над Маргарет зонт — свой она впопыхах забыла. Он устал, он не читал летом криминальные сводки, он очень пытался не уронить вертолёт и не задремать за штурвалом, и она смотрит на него жалостливо, остановившись на крыльце полицейского управления. Делать ему тут нечего.

— Говард, спасибо тебе за помощь. Отдохни где-нибудь и возвращайся к своим делам. Я придумаю, как отблагодарить тебя в Нью-Йорке.

— Нет уж, — Говард отбирает у неё чемодан. — Я не хочу войти в историю как человек, который бросил агента Картер на растерзание маньяку в Сан-Франциско. Моим подругам нечасто оставляют послания всякие кошмарные психи, поэтому ты будешь должна мне кофе. Я останусь здесь.

— Говард.

— Пегги?

— Признайся, — вздыхает она, переступая порог полицейского управления. — Тебе просто интересно?

— Нет.

— Поспи и лети домой.

— Да, — быстро поправляется Говард. — Вдруг пригожусь?

Маргарет безнадёжно вздыхает и берёт на стойке два бланка для пропусков.

***

— Значит, Зорро, — Говард складывает из пальцев узнаваемую маску, а потом подгребает к себе большую дешёвую кружку с кофе, налитую ему детективом, и вдыхает аромат.

— Объект «Зет».

Детектив Дэйв Тоски кажется добродушным и милым из-за своих густых кучерявых волос и мягкой улыбки, но кому как не Маргарет понимать — за подобной внешностью может скрываться очень жёсткий человек. В этой строгой поправке слишком хорошо прорисовывается характер.

— Из-за дождя мы не смогли сохранить улики на месте происшествия. Точнее, не улики, — он быстрыми пальцами перебирает папки в шкафу. — Послание. Улик, как обычно, нет.

— Где оно? — спрашивает Маргарет. Она уже допила свой кофе.

— В конверте. Перед вами. Я ищу остальные материалы.

— Я же просила их подготовить.

— Тяжёлая ночь, мэм.

Маргарет тянется к желтоватому конверту, пока бледный сонный Говард Старк совсем не аристократично хлебает чёрный горячий напиток из кружки, стараясь проснуться. Пальцы почему-то подрагивают — наверное, от бессонной ночи и кофеина.

В конверте — несколько чётких и крупных фото. Мужчина, вытащенный из автомобиля, стоящего почти поперёк безлюдной лесной дороги. Всё водительское сиденье, весь асфальт, вся одежда — в чёрной крови.

— Таксист, — бросает детектив Тоски, заглянув через плечо. — Посмотрите дальше.

И Маргарет смотрит.

Второе фото — то же самое, но крупнее. Так, что видно разрез от уха до уха, ровный и мощный. Третье...

Она вглядывается в чёрные буквы и цифры, написанные дрожащей рукой. Окровавленным пальцем по белой двери машины. Аккуратно. В столбик.

_4-7-50_  
озеро  
Токарева  
2 

_31-7-50_  
Вальехо  
Люгер  
2 

_8-8-50_  
Салинас  
Люгер  
1 

_27-9-50_  
Сан-Франциско  
ножом  
1 

_11 6/37 1_

_Z говорит для Пегги Картер СНР  
107_

 

Газетные строчки вспыхивают в сознании Маргарет, пока она рассматривает косой «прицел».

Пока она вертит фотографию в пальцах, на стол перед ней ложатся папки, и рядом стучит донышко кружки — Говард, самостоятельно сходив за добавкой, принёс кофе и ей.

— Это список его убийств, — Маргарет прикусывает губу, задумчиво зачитывая его вновь себе под нос.

— Именно. Он оставляет его везде.

— Как учёт, — бормочет Говард.

— Как отчёт. Перед кем-то.

— Не перед вами ли, мисс Картер? — глаза Тоски цепляют её внимательно и колко, но Маргарет не реагирует.

— Запросите моё досье в СНР. Нас не интересуют убийства школьных учителей, таксистов и других мирных людей. Похоже на бессвязный набор жертв. Случайные люди...

— Очень дотошный маньяк, — замечает детектив, садясь на своё место. — Обычно они не ведут такие дневники и не оповещают о каждом своём преступлении. И убивают одним и тем же способом.

— Может, он хочет, чтобы его нашли?

— Тогда почему бы ему не постоять над трупом, пока не приедет полиция?

— И то правда, — Говард, прихлёбывая кофе, тянется за папками. — Мне ведь можно посмотреть на дело Зорро?

Тоски пожимает плечами. Маргарет кивает, всё ещё рассматривая фото.

— Я не знаю этот почерк, — говорит она, пока Говард, внезапно согнав с себя тень сна, во что-то азартно вглядывается.

— Я могу это забрать? — он показывает Дэйву на листок бумаги.

— Я дам вам копии.

— Только очень точные.

— Обижаете, мистер Старк.

Маргарет кладёт фото в конверт. Водит пальцами по гладкой нетронутой клеевой полоске, пока Тоски ищет копии материалов дела.

— Он вызывал меня, — задумчиво произносит она. — Значит, хотел, чтобы приехала именно я. Мистер Тоски, есть ли обратная связь?

— Обратная связь с маньяком? Вы шутите, мисс Картер? Будь у нас его домашний адрес, мы бы не посылали открыток, мы бы пришли в гости.

Говард разглядывает что-то очень увлечённо, стащив карандаш прямо из строгого стаканчика на столе детектива. Маргарет косится на него с интересом, но не мешает.

— Тогда дайте заметку в газету. В ту, куда он присылал письмо. Напишите, что для расследования из Нью-Йорка командирована агент Картер, — решительно говорит она. 

— Извините, мы с дороги. Подскажите, где мы можем остановиться.

Дэйв Тоски пишет адрес на листе бумаги. Говард быстро забирает и его, и копии дела, и конверт агента Картер. Чемодан, почти забытый, Маргарет подхватывает сама.

Дождь на улице всё ещё льёт.

— Ты должна мне кофе, — Говард кое-как расправляет адрес, держа в одной руке зонт и зажимая папки под мышкой.

— Спать, — возражает Маргарет.

Она хватает его под локоть, заглядывает в листок и тащит в гостиницу.

***

Она не собирается спать, но бессонные волнительные сутки дают о себе знать. Кровавые буквы «для Пегги Картер», чёрные на снимке, отпечатываются на изнанке век, но отключиться прямо в одежде вовсе не мешают.

Когда к вечеру Маргарет открывает глаза, она слышит, как в соседней комнате сдвоенного номера кипит деятельность: Говард бродит, Говард шуршит, Говард тихо бубнит под нос и громко чертыхается. Готовясь обругать его за издевательство над организмом, она идёт к нему — и замирает на пороге.

Пока Маргарет спала, Говард явно принялся за дело.

Маргарет переступает через распотрошённые папки, лежащие на полу, и поправляет мятую юбку. Все листы из дела приколоты на булавки к обоям с хронической педантичностью Старка. Фотографии, протоколы, характеристики на убитых, карта с пометками — всё ровными рядами друг над дружкой красуется на стенах. Первое убийство — вверху, далее — по порядку.

— Красиво? — интересуется Говард, не оборачиваясь. За ухом у него торчит новенький красный карандаш.

— Даже не знаю, что мне больше нравится — выстрел из винтовки или раскроенное ножом горло.

— Очень точный выстрел. Оба, — он кивает на фотографии, закрепляя на стенах последние листы с абракадаброй из символов.

— И разрез неплохой. Тебе это помогло?

— Незначительно.

Элегантным бессонным движением Говард Старк вынимает карандаш из-за уха и обводит им средние цифры в «отчётах», закреплённых друг над другом.

_11 2/37 1_  
11 4/37 1  
11 5/37 1  
11 6/37 1 

— Смотри. Первая и последняя никогда не меняются. Вот это «37» — тоже. Я думаю, что «6/37» — это количество жертв.

— Убито и запланировано всего?

— Ага.

Глаза Говарда горят первым успехом. Маргарет смотрит в них долго, пронзительно и тоскливо.

— То есть он наметил ещё тридцать одну жертву, — произносит она, пытаясь достучаться до спящего на ходу гения на грани безумия.

— Вроде того, — он ещё радуется догадке.

— Говард, сделай одолжение. Иди спать.

Маргарет отнимает у него карандаш, выталкивает из комнаты и садится на пол. Эту спальню он сам превратил в кабинет следователя — значит, теперь её очередь поразмышлять здесь.

_Z говорит для Пегги Картер СНР_

Эта фраза в последнем отчёте рвёт её сознание даже больше, чем роковое знакомое число 107 и шифрованная бессмыслица. 

***

То, что поутру Говард без всяких приветствий сначала хлопает дверью ванной, Маргарет вовсе не удивляет — мистер Старк не может себе позволить показаться перед дамой в неприглядном виде. Да её это, в общем-то, и не интересует.

Перед ней на листе бумаги — красные надписи.

Она пытается вывести хоть какую-то закономерность, но закономерности действительно не существует. Всё, к чему пришла агент Картер за ночь, сухо суммируется в несколько фраз.

Объект «Зет» знает о существовании Стратегического Научного Резерва.

Объект «Зет» знает её именно как Пегги Картер.

Объект «Зет» обучен убивать, и делает это мастерски — бесследно, в тёмное время суток, скорее всего с использованием долговременной слежки.

Объект «Зет» пользуется неустановленным ножом, советской снайперской винтовкой Токарева образца 1940 года, считавшейся экспериментальным проектом, и немецким «Люгером».

Объект «Зет» или сумасшедший, или очень хорошо разбирается в шифрах, раз за ночь у Маргарет не возникло ни одной идеи, как прочесть эти письмена, развешанные Говардом на почётном месте.

— Пегги, — окликает наконец её Старк, уже наведший привычный лоск. — Ты знаешь, я бы хотел спать с тобой вместе. Не в смысле вместе, а в смысле одновременно. Одна голова хорошо, а две — лучше.

— Мог бы хоть «доброе утро» сказать.

Взгляд Говарда скептически скользит по фотографиям с мест преступления.

— Ты должна мне кофе, — он перехватывает карандаш и внимательно читает записи Маргарет.

Той ничего не остаётся, кроме как тяжко вздохнуть и спуститься в холл.

***

— У него нет логики, — расстроенно признаёт Маргарет, разглядывая кофейную гущу в чашке, пока Говард, дымя ароматной сигарой прямо в номере, с нечеловеческой скоростью разгадывает кроссворд в газете, зажатый между прогнозом погоды и сводкой криминальных новостей.

— А я тебе говорю, что она есть.

— Если он и вправду маньяк?

— Маньяк, который ведёт для следователей учёт всем своим убийствам и призывает Пегги Картер кровавыми пентаграммами на дверцах машины? 

— Это описание вполне подходит маньяку.

Говард с осуждением смотрит на разгаданный за семь минут кроссворд. Потом, почти так же — на Пегги.

— Посмотри, как у него всё чётко. Цифры. Символы. Одна и та же подпись. 

— И людей он убивает чётко.

— В этом тоже не откажешь. Почему именно 37?

— Ему так захотелось?

— Не верю. Тут проглядывает математика.

— А среди математиков не было психов. Ни одного. Конечно.

— Ох уж это твоё британское упрямство, — Говард меланхолично рисует на полях газеты красным прицел за прицелом.

Пока Маргарет наблюдает за ним, в номере звонит телефон.

***

За мисс Картер без предупреждения присылают такси прямо к дверям гостиницы. Говард вылетает за ней со своими драгоценными шифровками и зонтиком. Дождя нет, но Сан-Франциско хмурится.

Вопреки ожиданиям, их привозят не в полицейское управление, а в редакцию «Хроник», где ведут к главному редактору.

— Мистер Старк! Какая честь! — радуется кто-то в коридоре.

— О, и для меня тоже, — откликается Говард за плечом Маргарет. — Я бы хотел познакомиться с вашим кроссвордистом и поговорить с ним о...

— Говард.

— Молчу.

В кабинете у редактора накурено. Тоски уже там. Редактор понуро сидит в кресле.

— Что случилось? — с порога спрашивает Маргарет без лишних формальностей.

— Он откликнулся. Письмо подбросили в ящик для корреспонденции между восемью и девятью часами утра.

Тоски протягивает Маргарет листок, криво и дрожаще написанный от руки без единого знака препинания. Не абракадабру из символов — но абракадабру из слов. Говард облокачивается на спинку её стула — места для него не нашлось.

_Говорит Z для Пегги Картер_

_Истина в том, что люди уничтожили меня_

_Дорогая Пегги_

_Руки мои в крови_

_А имени у меня больше нет_

 

Взгляд Маргарет мечется между росчерком прицела и словами «дорогая Пегги» три секунды. Говард хватает лист у неё из рук как умалишённый.

— Это улика, — возражает детектив.

— Там написано «дорогая Пегги», это личное послание, — скороговоркой выдаёт он.

— Личное послание сотруднику госструктуры от маньяка?

— Наш доступ выше, — вдруг выдаёт Говард. — Я направлю запрос. Дело отдадут нам.

Детектив Тоски столбенеет от наглости.

— Вы научный сотрудник, насколько я знаю.

— Именно, — радуется Говард. — А ваш Зорро убивает научных сотрудников. Мне страшноватенько. Поэтому расследование должно перейти в руки других структур. Не тех, для которых пишут едва ли не чистосердечные признания кровью, а они продалб...

Дэйв Тоски заводит глаза к потолку и перебивает его:

— Вы согласны на сотрудничество?

— Вся эксклюзивная информация первой попадает в наши руки, конверты не вскрываются без нас, мы приезжаем с нарядом полиции на места преступления, — голос у Говарда становится стальным.

До Маргарет он будто еле доносится. Она оцепенело прокручивает в голове: _дорогая Пегги, дорогая Пегги, дорогая Пегги._

— А вы уверены, что преступления ещё будут? — Тоски поднимает бровь.

— Я считаю, что может быть ещё тридцать одна жертва.

— Но...

— Сложный математический анализ и более никаких хитростей.

О чём ещё договариваются Старк и Тоски, агент Картер не слышит.

_Дорогая Пегги, руки мои в крови, а имени у меня больше нет._

***

Она приходит в себя уже в номере гостиницы.

Говард мерит спальню-кабинет шагами, оголтело, заведённо, взбудораженно.

— Да что за муха тебя укусила в редакции... — начинает было Маргарет, но Говард молча суёт ей в руки факсимиле письма.

Она не сразу понимает, почему первые буквы вычеркнуты красным, жирно и вертикально — взгляд снова спотыкается о странное и больно царапающее «дорогая Пегги».

— Ты видишь? Видишь, Пегги? — Говард размахивает руками живо и буйно.

— Что?

— ГИДРА, — он садится на кровать рядом с Маргарет и проводит пальцем по красной вертикальной черте. — ГИДРА. Дорогая Пегги. 107. Чёрт возьми, _дорогая Пегги_ , немногие знают о ГИДРЕ!

— Ты же не хочешь...

— Хочу. Очень хочу! 

— ...сказать, что Объект «Зет» — из ГИДРЫ?

Говард вдруг сдувается.

— Нет, — уныло смотрит он на непонимающую Маргарет. — Ну что ты такая умница и такая дурочка, ну?

— Что?

— Кто знал о ГИДРЕ и Стратегическом Научном Резерве, мог назвать тебя «дорогой Пегги», из всего населения Штатов выбрать для исповеди именно тебя? Почему дата первого убийства — четвёртое июля?

У Маргарет всё внутри холодеет и подёргивается коркой атлантического льда.

_Дорогая Пегги, руки мои в крови, а имени у меня больше нет._

— Это не Стив, — произносит она, бросая факсимиле в лицо Говарду. — Стив не убийца.

Тот вдруг молча поднимается. Смотрит на Маргарет. Снимает со стены шифровки и забирает записку.

— Пока меня не будет, послушай радио, — говорит Говард с порога и громко хлопает дверью.

***

Маргарет Картер сворачивается клубком на кровати, обнимая гостиничную подушку. Включенное радио со слабым шипением весело поёт голосом Эллы Фитцджеральд.

It’s the wrong time, and the wrong place  
Though your face is charming, it’s the wrong face,  
It’s not his face, but such a charming face.  
That it’s all right with me.

Фотографии убитых смотрят на неё со стен.

Говард — гений, и Маргарет не может это не признать. В его внезапной версии сходится всё: и отличная подготовка, и оружие, которое могло попасть в распоряжение Объекта «Зет» на войне, и осведомлённость, и...

Но Стив — не убийца.

И при чём тут ГИДРА?

Джазовый оркестр играет под аккомпанемент дождя. Элла Фитцджеральд уверяет, что всё хорошо.

Маргарет крепче стискивает подушку.

107\. 107-й пехотный.

_Истина в том, что люди уничтожили меня_

Концерт по заявкам вдруг прерывается знакомым тихим сигарным кашлем.

— Простите, что приходится прервать эфир, — бархатно извиняется из дешёвого динамика Говард Старк. — Но у меня важное сообщение для одного человека, и передать его иначе я не могу.

В длинной двухсекундной паузе ливень выдаёт пулемётную очередь по стеклу.

— Меня зовут Говард Старк, — разносится по всем окрестностям. — Я хочу поговорить с человеком, который называет себя Зет. Ты должен меня знать. Мне нужно понять, что с тобой происходит. Люди на улицах Вальехо и Сан-Франциско боятся тебя. Америка боится тебя. Ты пытаешься что-то донести до нас, но у нас нет к этому ключа. Пока мы не поймём друг друга, ты будешь страшной легендой — независимо от того, враг ты или заблудившийся друг. Я буду ждать твоего звонка в эфире концерта по заявкам. Не позвонишь сегодня — я буду здесь каждый вечер.

Кажется, во всём Сан-Франциско их осталось трое: напряжённый Говард в студии радио, неподвижная Маргарет на гостиничной кровати среди кровавых фотографий и кто-то ещё. Кто-то неизвестный, идущий по пустеющим к темноте улицам сентябрьским дождём.

— Поставьте ещё раз, — просит Говард, отодвинувшись от микрофона, и динамик снова разливается голосом Эллы.

Конечно же, никто не звонит.

Говард возвращается через два часа мокрый до нитки, в поникшем плаще.

— Зонт забыл, — мрачно говорит он Маргарет, и та, несмотря на недавнюю злость, горько обнимает его.

***

Голос настигает его на обочине шоссе между Сан-Франциско и Вальехо, под тёмным ливнем.

Вода становится ещё темнее от крови.

Зет смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Рассматривает холодные чужие глаза.

«Враг ты или заблудившийся друг...»

Он сам уже не знает.

Зет вытирает широкий нож об обивку сиденья и прячет его под кожаной курткой. Патронов слишком мало, приговорённых слишком много. Он должен успеть убить их всех, хотя он больше не может убивать.

Это — его священный долг.

Голос из прошлого умолкает, и в машине снова играет весёлая музыка.

Он обязан написать отчёт. Не написать отчёт нельзя. 

Зет роется в портфеле убитого, достаёт папку с пустыми чертёжными листами, и подрагивающие руки в перчатках выводят буквы и цифры, марая белый лист кровью.

**Глава вторая  
Z говорит для Говарда Старка**

Ему всё-таки удалось ухватить Тоски за причинное место и принудить к добровольному сотрудничеству.

Говард думает об этом почти довольно, хотя ситуация к радости не располагает. 

Они с Пегги проходят сквозь ночное оцепление, выставленное на обочине шоссе, и приближаются к брошенной открытой машине. Детектив Тоски вылезает с заднего сиденья в мокром дождевике; Говард оставляет Пегги под зонтом и идёт к нему, заложив руки в карманы.

— Что-то новое? 

— На этот раз даже меньше обычного, зато он оставил любовную записку и вам.

Тоски протягивает ему лист бумаги в кровавых разводах, упакованный в прозрачный целлофан.

_29-9-50_  
шоссе  
ножом  
1 

_11 7/37 1_

_Z говорит для Говарда  
Я должен сделать это сам_

Говард разглядывает почерк на листе. Незнакомый и нервный.

Если Зет говорит для него — значит, он слышал радиопередачу. Может быть, даже сидя в этой машине.

— И никаких следов?

— Как обычно. Сидел позади водителя.

— Машину осмотрели? Жертву установили?

— Автоинженер из Сан-Франциско. В машине ничего интересного.

— Тело?

— Увезли на экспертизу, хотя там всё понятно. Фотографии я отдам вам днём. 

Говард задумчиво поправляет мокрые усы. Садится на краешек заднего сиденья, разглядывая брызги на подголовнике и правом переднем кресле.

— Он звонил, скорее всего, из ближайшего автомата у заправки. Около десяти вечера. Видимо, шёл отсюда пешком, — детектив Тоски пишет протокол, сидя рядом.

— Что сказал?

— Что убил ещё одного человека. Назвал точные географические координаты. На всякий случай ещё и километр, и модель автомобиля, и имя жертвы.

— Имя?

— Имя.

— То есть он знает, кого он убивает.

— Может быть, посмотрел в документах. Кошелёк пропал, как и водительские права.

— И в этот раз отчёт написан лишь за сегодня, — размышляет вслух Говард. — И только за сегодняшнее убийство.

— Да. Это странно.

— Это не странно.

Тоски отрывается от протокола и смотрит на Говарда снисходительно.

— Вы хотите сказать, что поняли логику психа?

— Он не псих.

Говард выходит, свернув письмо в трубочку. Идёт к Пегги.

— Поедем в полицию утром, — заявляет он. — У тебя ноги промокли. И надо выспаться.

***

Выспаться у Говарда, конечно же, не выходит.

Пока Пегги забывается на остаток ночи, он курит крепкие сигары под крепкий кофе, обложившись шифровками и записками Объекта «Зет».

Этот человек, которого Говард очень хочет называть про себя Стивом Роджерсом, действует по схеме. Кажется, что вот-вот получится зацепиться за какую-то ниточку, потянуть её — и всё станет кристально ясно, но Говард никак не может уловить пальцами нужную.

ГИДРА. Почему ГИДРА? Это предупреждение или всё же автограф?

Если он знает имена убитых — возможно, он действует по списку?

В любом случае, всё происходит осознанно.

Символы, выписанные на листках бумаги, не хотят складываться во что-то вменяемое, хотя Говард пробует известные ему шифры военного времени уже не в первый раз. Единственное, что он знает точно — символы настойчиво повторяются, слишком часто, чтобы в криптограмме под ними значились слова. Буквы? Цифры? Многоступенчатый код?

Какой смысл думать над этим, не имея ключа?

Пришлёт ли Зет ещё письма, или остановится на этих двух?

Мог ли он оставить в своих посланиях если не ключ к шифру, то хотя бы намёк на ключ?

Цифры, буквы и символы начинают сливаться перед глазами. Говард рассеянно стряхивает пепел сигары в чёрный остывший кофе и морщится, отпивая его. Обводит красным все символы прицела в факсимиле обоих писем.

Радио играет в их «штабе» теперь беспрерывно, но крутит лишь весёлые джазовые мелодии.

Так Говард Старк и встречает рассвет.

***

В десять утра Говард собирается лечь и немного поспать.

Но за ними снова присылают такси и везут в редакцию «Хроник».

— Это для вас, мистер Старк, — устало говорит главный редактор, протягивая запечатанный большой конверт. — Мы следили за ящиком для корреспонденции, но оно снова оказалось там до девятичасовой выемки.

Пегги помешивает кофе, не задевая ложечкой стенки кружки.

Наверное, не нужно было высказывать ей свою догадку. С того момента она сникла, затосковала. Тот Стив Роджерс, который исчез с радаров в сорок третьем, действительно не был убийцей.

Но это осталось слишком далеко. В другой жизни.

Говард вдруг думает, что самый ненормальный в этом городе — он. Человек, баюкающий искалеченную надежду на то, что герой выжил — даже если и превратился в подонка, который убивает мирных людей.

_Истина в том, что люди уничтожили меня_

Говард вскрывает конверт.

Новое послание написано крупно, чётко, выведено чёрными чернилами без единой помарки на чертёжном листе, чуть подкрашенном бурым с одного края. Ровные ряды знакомых бессмысленных символов рябят в глазах. Под ними — кривой росчерк-прицел. Над ними — несколько строк.

_Z говорит для Говарда_

_Это ключ_

_Поймите меня_

_Я должен вернуться_

_Не сейчас_

_Кесарю — кесарево_

_1 0 7_

— Кофе? — спрашивает Пегги.

— Много, — отзывается Говард. — Много, очень много кофе, милая. У меня сегодня ещё эфир.

***

В студии Говард выписывает символы в столбик, в строчку, задом наперёд. 

Телефон радиостанции молчит. Ведущий смотрит на него с неизменным недоверием.

Говарду кажется, что он сойдёт с ума быстрее, чем сам убийца. Его ум как раз остаётся ясным и твёрдым, а Старк готов исписать этими значками все стены.

В таблице пять строк. 

В первых четырёх — по пять символов.

В последней — шесть.

Она заканчивается прицелом.

Говард думает, что это — не подпись. Подпись он поставил ниже. Это — часть ключа.

В конце эфира он складывает лист с факсимиле ключа пополам. Смотрит, как прицел-подпись почти прикладывается к крупному «Z говорит».

Приветствие.

Подпись.

И, уже надев плащ, Говард кидается к столу радиоведущего снова. Надписывает красным карандашом над символами английские буквы.

Значок прицела — это и есть Z.

Убийца-невидимка прислал ему свой алфавит.

***

Говард не успевает ни разуться, ни раздеться, ворвавшись в номер. На глазах у изумлённой Пегги он быстро переписывает тексты обеих шифровок.

— Так просто, — бормочет Говард, не в силах остановиться. — Так просто.

Чёртов Зорро говорит с ними. Он хочет, чтобы его нашли именно они. Он ведёт до жути осмысленную игру, невнятный пока ещё диалог, но Говард и Пегги делают верные ходы.

Первое послание, из участка Вальехо, всё ещё остаётся абракадаброй. Бессмысленным набором букв. Пегги выхватывает его, царапая ободранными красными ноготками, и впивается в сплошные строчки без пробелов взглядом.

Второе письмо, присланное в газету, вдруг оказывается осмысленным. В нём встречаются торопливые ошибки, слитную массу слов прочесть и понять в запале трудно.

Говард срывает с шеи галстук, расставляя красным карандашом вместо пробелов косые чёрточки, машинально исправляет ошибки, допущенные Зетом. Перечитывает строки несколько раз, пока Пегги ходит по ковру босиком туда-сюда.

По его спине катится холодный пот, и челюсти сводит от невероятно жуткого чувства.

_Если вы расшифровали это знайте_

_Я уже убил одиннадцать невинных человек_

_Я помню их всех_

_Они сделали меня таким и я буду гореть в аду_

_Они повсюду их слишком много их всё ещё слишком много_

_Я должен убить их хоть я и не могу больше убивать и не хочу я не убийца_

_Когда я убивал первого из них были фейерверки было очень красиво_

_Обычно я был счастлив_

_Но тогда я плакал_

_Помогите мне пожалуйста_

_Я хочу проснуться_

— Твою мать, — говорит Пегги с мягким британским акцентом, и её рука сжимает правое плечо до боли, как металлические тиски.

Говард знает: им обоим хочется закричать и заплакать.

Но Пегги сосредоточена так, что обращается в камень, и Говард берёт с неё пример.

***

После двух убийств подряд наступает тягучая тишина.

Они потребляют литры кофе, изучают отчёты и протоколы, пытаются найти следующий слой загадок Зета. Но проклятые осенние дожди всё время отвлекают. Тоски говорит, что молчание убийцы — нормально. Скорее странно то, что после их приезда Зет убил второго человека сразу. Призрак больше не пишет ни в полицию, ни в «Хроники».

Если он будет истреблять людей по своему списку с такими перерывами — в Сан-Франциско можно провести годы.

Говард вертит первое письмо так и сяк. Не выпускает его из рук ни в гостинице, ни в участке, ни на радиостанции. Переставляет буквы местами. Вычёркивает каждую вторую, каждую третью, каждую седьмую и так далее. Пытается выписывать их в столбики, строчки, накладывать палетки армейских кодировок. Коверкает и без того бессмысленный бред.

Почему Зет использовал такой простой шифр для второго письма? Может ли быть, что в первом он пользовался другим алфавитом?

Что он имел в виду под словами «Кесарю — кесарево»? Справедливую месть? Месть кому?  
Текст первого письма должен быть важен, а Говард снова не может поймать нить.

Единственное, что обретает смысл после расшифровки второго послания — неизменная цифра «11» в отчётах. Число невинно убиенных, отделённое от счётчика жертв. Что означает «1», Говард не хочет думать.

Пегги пытается связать текст послания и ГИДРУ, но лишь плавает в мутных теориях, которые нечем подкрепить. Это не вяжется с убийствами мирных людей, совершёнными по неведомому списку Зета.

Ещё они не говорят вслух о фейерверках. О празднике, в который убийца обычно был счастлив.

И имени вслух тоже больше не называют — на всякий случай.

***

Одиннадцатого октября детектив Дэйв Тоски приезжает в гостиницу сам.

— Собирайтесь, — говорит он хмуро. — Объект «Зет» объявился снова.

И он протягивает Пегги вскрытый конверт. 

Говард уже собирается открыть рот и начать ругаться, но что-то в выражении лица Тоски его останавливает.

— Вся Калифорния, — комментирует тот, наблюдая, как расширяются глаза Пегги.

Список отчётов, брошенный рано утром в ящик полицейского управления Сан-Франциско, состоит из двадцати восьми пунктов.

***

Пегги уезжает с детективом Тоски. Говард остаётся в гостинице один, прикованный к радиостанции.

«Хроники» разводят истерию, и утренние номера несколько дней он складирует на столе не читая. Первая шифровка всё ещё не поддаётся; Пегги звонит каждый вечер, сообщая о найденных в разных городах трупах; список отчётов не даёт спать совсем.

Говард переходит с кофе на виски.

С тридцатого сентября по десятое октября Зет убивал, не покладая рук. Будто торопился. Будто действительно должен был убить их всех, как писал во втором письме. Три убийства в день. Четыре. Тщательно спланированный маршрут, как будто в задачке на сообразительность, где нельзя повторять одну и ту же линию, выводя фигуру. Только на этот раз Зет не оповещает полицию сразу, зато приписывает точные адреса.

Говард отмечает все на карте порядковыми цифрами. Ищет, за что зацепиться.

_11 35/37 1_

Ничего нового: не связанные между собой люди — врачи, полицейский, инженеры, преподаватели. Выстрелы из «Люгера» и официально не существующей модели винтовки Токарева. Нож. В двух убийствах Зет сделал пометку «руками».

Единственное, что смущает Говарда — последняя жертва за седьмое октября. Единственная, способ убийства которой не обозначен.

Поздним вечером, после очередного бесполезного эфира, Пегги звонит ему снова.

— Проверь кое-что, — без предисловий просит Говард. — Наш Зорро не написал,как убил человека. Тот, который «7-10-50 Модесто 1» по адресу промышленного склада.

— Как раз о нём я и хотела поговорить, — Пегги простуженно сипит в трубку. — Он отравлен.

— Это не похоже на Зорро.

— Именно. Отравлен, как Хайнц Крюгер.

Говард глотает воспитательную речь о том, что Пегги забыла взять зонт, а его рядом нет.

Он вспоминает убийцу доктора Эрскина.

— Анализ?!

— Слишком давно. Мы нашли его в подвале. Первый труп со следами борьбы.

— Чёрт.

Говард прикладывается к бутылке виски.

Ему всё становится почти ясно.

— Пегги, — выдыхает он. — Нужно проверить всех остальных.

— Я направила запрос в Нью-Йорк. Без помощи не обойтись.

— Выпей чаю с мёдом, — говорит напоследок Говард и вешает трубку.

Сейчас очень надо подумать, но вместо этого он вливает в себя стакан виски и идёт спать.

***

На следующий день Пегги не звонит, но Говарду не дают поволноваться.

Напарник Тоски, Билл Армстронг, забирает его из гостиницы в час ночи на полицейской машине, даже не дав повязать галстук.

— Объект «Зет» отступил от своего почерка, — сообщает детектив, пока Говард сонно курит в окошко автомобиля. — Раньше он не оставлял свидетелей.

— Мы едем на место преступления?

— Нет. В больницу.

Ночью в приёмном покое тихо. Армстронг чуть обгоняет Говарда по дороге в палату.

— Свидетель ранен?

— Нет. Её просто привязали к сиденью автомобиля и усыпили. Это было очень дерзко — Зет перехватил их у круглосуточного аптечного пункта.

— Это девушка?

— Жена убитого. На шестом месяце. Поэтому и в больнице. Она в порядке, но врачи ещё беспокоятся. Говорит, что видела убийцу.

Выпитый вечером виски неожиданно снова пляшет в крови Старка. Вот он, момент истины.

В палате напуганная темноволосая молодая женщина, растрёпанная и несчастная, рассказывает им всё, что видела.

— Он был не страшный, — лопочет она, придерживая животик. — Такой широкоплечий и высокий. Даже приятный на лицо. Белый. Я подумала, что у него что-то случилось. Он постучал мне в стекло и я открыла. Очки, шляпа... Вот как у вас, детектив. Кожаная куртка старенькая, коричневая. Я ещё подумала — странно носить к куртке шляпу.

— А ещё что-нибудь о его внешности вы можете сказать? — предчувствуя бестолковость ответа, уныло интересуется Армстронг, постукивая ручкой по папке с протоколом допроса.

— Я запомнила только глаза. Светлые. Точнее не скажу, было темно и очки отблескивали. И руки у него очень сильные. Голос был такой... Тихий. Он очень странно говорил, как будто... Я не знаю, это глупо, но как будто он забыл, как говорить вслух.

— И что он сказал?

— Он сказал: «Не бойся меня. Я больше не убиваю чистых».

— Это всё?

— Дальше я ничего не помню.

— Ни цвета волос, ни особых примет, ничего?

Женщина мотает головой.

Говард благодарит её, как в тумане, растерянно поднимается и выходит первым, пока Армстронг дописывает. Только на крыльце он шарит по карманам и понимает, что взял второпях лишь одну сигару.

Детектив, выйдя через несколько минут, делится с ним поганой невкусной сигаретой. Говард курит её из вежливости и отчаяния.

— Теперь у нас есть хоть какие-то зацепки, — радуется Армстронг.

— По этим зацепкам, — Говард сплёвывает, как уличная шпана, — можно хоть сейчас посадить половину американских белых мужчин. Ну разве что кроме меня. Я по габаритам не подхожу. Да и вы, детектив Армстронг, не красавец.

С этими словами Говард и уезжает в гостиницу на ночном такси.

_Я больше не убиваю чистых._

***

Утром Говард давится надоевшим, но жизненно необходимым кофе. Копии материалов дела ему уже привезли, и он развесил их по стенам, не просыпаясь. Свободного места больше не осталось.

Отчёт был коротким, накарябанным на обороте открытки с цветочками из вещей свидетельницы.

_16-10-50_  
Сан-Франциско  
ножом  
1 

_11 36/37 1_

И на этот раз Зет звонил не в полицию, а в больницу. Сообщил сначала о беременной свидетельнице, а уже потом — о месте её нахождения и о трупе. Он действительно не хотел лишней смерти.

Говард уже ждёт следующего убийства и боится предполагать, что будет потом. 

Он не думает о результатах работы Пегги, о её простуде, о чёртовых словах Зета. В голове упрямо крутятся символы из первого письма, выстраиваясь по различным математическим законам, перемежаются с мелькающими в голове вопросами из кроссвордов. Он щёлкает их, напрасно пытаясь расслабиться.

В газете можно смотреть только на эти скучные клеточки — первую полосу «Хроник» захлестнула истерия по поводу таинственного неуловимого убийцы.

Говард вдруг запинается, бездумно вписывая сточенным до середины красным карандашом в клеточки ответ на задание «Полководец, преданный лучшим другом».

Цезарь.

Шифр.

_Кесарю — кесарево._

Зет намекал как мог.

Говард крупно и зло пишет поперёк недобитого кроссворда и криминальной хроники «Говард Старк тупой», доливает в кофе виски на палец и возвращается к первому письму.

Он перепробовал сложнейшие современные шифры и быстрые военные коды, а до проверенного историей не додумался.

Шифр Цезаря. Он же — сдвиг Цезаря. Простейший способ, усложнённый Зетом за счёт собственного алфавита. Буква подменяется другой, отстоящей от неё в алфавите на фиксированное число знаков влево или вправо. Нужно только знать шаг сдвига, но его легко подобрать. 

Говард начинает с единицы и идёт вправо. Заменяет «А» на «В», «В» на «С» и так далее. Пишет красным. Разделяет слова на ходу.

Дешифровка с первой попытки завершается заменой кофе на виски.

_Пожалуйста расшифруйте это_

_Нельзя чтобы меня нашли они я не могу писать открыто_

_Если они найдут меня я не смогу закончить_

_Меня снова заставят убивать невинных_

_Помогите мне в зеркале отражаюсь не я я помню себя не таким я помню себя я помню_

_Я убиваю тех кого смог запомнить я сам стал одним из них_

_Они сделали меня таким это ад это ад настоящий ад_

_Помогите_

_Калифорния будет чистой я сделаю это сам_

_Пожалуйста скажите обо мне Пегги я помню её_

_Пегги Картер_

_Говард Старк_

_Кто-нибудь_

_Мы ещё не закончили_

***

Говард несётся на эфир без галстука, без головного убора, нараспашку. Успевает вымокнуть до нитки под ливнем, перебегая из такси в здание радиостанции.

Он просит слова в начале концерта по заявкам. Снова обращается к Зету, напоминая о себе.

— Меня зовут Говард Старк. Я готов выслушать тебя. Выйди на связь.

Девочки-сотрудницы наливают Говарду горячий чай, привыкнув к нему и полюбив его. Чай стынет, и пар над ним танцует под весёлую музыку и голос Джуди Гарланд.

Come on, get happy,  
Get ready for the judgment day...

Песня совсем не кажется Говарду весёлой. От неё подташнивает.

И сегодня звонок раздаётся. Обрывает глупую мелодию на середине. Ведущий поворачивается на Говарда резко, едва не слетая со стула.

— Он сказал, что вы ждали звонка.

Говард хватается за трубку. Та после ладони радиоведущего кажется раскалённой.

— Это Говард, — говорит он почти доброжелательно. — Говард Старк.

— Ты хотел меня слышать, — мужской голос приглушён и нетороплив. 

На трубку, наверное, накинут платок. Или он говорит через шарф. Медленно, с расстановкой, очень разборчиво, но Говард немедленно вспоминает слова, подобранные свидетельницей. Меткие и точные.

Этот человек будто и вправду забыл, как говорить вслух.

— 17-10-50. Перекрёсток Мейсон и Джири. Токарева. Один. Он умер слишком легко. Надеюсь, ад встретит его по ту сторону, хотя земной ад — страшнее.

— Кто ты?

— Я — армия. Так мне сказали.

— У тебя есть имя?

Мужчина на том конце провода молчит.

— Если тебе так нужно имя, зови меня Сэм, — наконец решается он. — Как Дядюшка Сэм.

— Я не собираюсь вредить тебе. Я хочу найти тебя. Я прочитал всё. Ты ведь закончил?

— Ещё нет. Я напишу третье письмо. Прочитай и его. У меня есть ещё дело. Я должен.

— Что за дело?

— Будет красиво, как на Четвёртое июля, — обещает Зет. — Я приглашу тебя и Пегги.

***

Он вешает трубку и выходит из автомата под ливень. Проводит по лицу мокрой перчаткой.

Патронов больше нет. Целей больше нет. Винтовка и пистолет никогда не будут найдены. 

Он отчитался.

Есть последнее задание, но в одиночку его не выполнить, хотя он — в самом деле армия.

Он закончит с этим — и проснётся.

На всякий случай он царапает ножом на стеклянной витрине у автомата отчёт для Говарда. Нужно записать. Устной формы мало.

Ему настолько плохо, что он делает это посреди улицы, пока мимо с воем летят полицейские машины, и его никто не видит. Может быть, он так старался стать призраком, что стал им?

Но Говард его слышит и читает его письма. И Пегги наверняка тоже.

Говорят, больше никого у него и не осталось.

Выцарапанный прицел выходит совсем кривым. Мокрое стекло — очень скользкое.

Он смотрит на свою работу. Снова пытается вытереть лицо перчаткой.

И дописывает.

_Z говорит для Пегги и Говарда_

_Я устал_

_И не верю никому кроме вас_

_Скоро_

**Глава третья  
Z говорит для Америки**

Утра у Говарда нет. С таким похмельем утра не бывает.

В обед его будит простуженная Пегги. Уставшая, ненакрашенная, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Голоса у неё нет, и она просто кладёт перед Говардом папки и уходит в ванную, заливая пол октябрьским дождём с плаща и волос.

Говард больше всего на свете хочет умереть и минералки, но листает новые материалы.

Агенты СНР, присланные по запросу Пегги, обыскали дома уже пятнадцати жертв Объекта «Зет». Причастность восьми из них к организации ГИДРА доказана.

Пегги кашляет. Когда она выходит из ванной, кутаясь в халат, оттуда валит пар.

Говард наконец находит в себе силы спуститься вниз — за горячим чаем с мёдом.

***

Маргарет пытается посчитать, сколько часов за последнюю неделю ей удалось выкроить на сон в машине детектива Тоски.

Не выходит.

Говард вползает в номер, шаркая тапочками. На светский лоск он уже наплевал. У него в руках поднос с чаем, тостами и газетой. Разворачивая её, Старк изысканно матерится по-французски.

— Они додумались транслировать наш разговор, — поясняет он, когда Маргарет пытается откашляться, поперхнувшись.

— Истерика?

— Истерика катит по Штатам, как торнадо, хотя он орудует только в Калифорнии. Дальше он не пойдёт.

— Почему?

Вместо ответа Говард отдаёт ей листок с расшифрованным первым письмом, и красные буквы скачут перед глазами. 

_Пожалуйста скажите обо мне Пегги я помню её_

От проклятой простуды слезятся глаза.

_Мы ещё не закончили_

Нет. Это не простуда.

Маргарет плачет, прикрываясь широким мягким рукавом гостиничного халата, и Говард, растерявшись, обнимает её за дрожащие плечи.

— Это не Стив, — говорит она. — Это не Стив. Я чувствую это сердцем.

— Он назвался в радиоэфире Сэмом. Как Дядюшка Сэм. Как Америка.

— Замолчи, Старк, — она пытается сбросить его руки, но Говард, дыша мятой и перегаром, обнимает её крепче и баюкает, как ребёнка.

— Не плачь, Пегги, — повторяет он. — Не плачь. Я тоже могу ошибаться.

Глядя на расшифрованное послание, Маргарет больше не верит в это.

***

Вскоре гостиница превращается в проходной двор.

Говард Старк посылает к чёрту двух репортёров «Хроник» и готов послать третьего, но тот вручает ему белый большой конверт с нарисованным прицелом.

— Будь благодарен, что я тебе не прописал, — цедит Говард, прикрывая дверь номера. 

— Достали. Скажи там у себя, чтобы примолкли. Первая полоса была ни к чему. Это вообще звонил псих. Так и напишите.

— Но в стенограмме...

— Был отчёт, да. Который мог подделать любой мало-мальски соображающий человек. И про возможный взрыв тоже зря написано.

— Но Четвёртое июля...

— Может, он хочет показать нам на прощание салют.

Говард захлопывает дверь и вскрывает конверт.

Ни одной рукописной пометки — только вырезанный из дорожной карты квадратный кусок. Штат Калифорния.

Пока он расправляет его на столе, дверь номера идёт открывать Пегги.

Ей вручают конверт из полицейского участка.

В нём тоже не обнаруживается ничего, кроме такого же по размеру квадрата, но из кальки. 

— Мы так обозначали вражеские базы, — обломанный ноготь Пегги касается единственной пометки на карте. 

Он помнил их наизусть.

Вдвоём они прикладывают кальку к карте, чернилами вверх, всеми сторонами. Четыре варианта — слишком много, но лучше, чем ничего.

Ближе к вечеру вваливается Тоски. Приносит материалы о вчерашнем убийстве, значок в виде черепа с щупальцами, снятый с внутреннего кармана пиджака расстрелянного политика, и фото исцарапанной витрины.

Говард боится, что железная Пегги расплачется снова, но у неё кончились слёзы.

***

Ещё одно послание влетает ночью под дверь, когда Говард уже спит.

Маргарет ещё мучается с кашлем и отпаивает себя лекарствами, когда под дверь влетает ещё один белый конверт с прицелом.

Она лихорадочно сминает его в руке и бросается в коридор на быстрые тяжёлые шаги, но не успевает за человеком, который его принёс. Выбегает на дождливую промозглую улицу — босиком, в халате.

Тот, кто приходил в гостиницу, растворился в этом дожде.

Она возвращается в номер и только тут вспоминает о конверте. Расправляет, хлюпая носом, бумажную гармошку и вскрывает послание.

_Это ещё не третье письмо_

_Только своим, скорее_

_Они звали меня Красным Фантомом, но я не призрак_

_Говорит Z для Америки_

_И для Пегги и Говарда_

_Дьявол дал им приют_

_Разрушьте его, уничтожьте их, как они уничтожили меня_

_Ад — жить, когда ты мёртв и похоронен_

_Никто не слышит меня_

_А вы услышали_

_У меня больше никого не осталось_

_Человек в зеркале — не я_

_Никто и никогда не исправит того, чего я не хотел_

_Америка должна быть чистой_

_Я не должен был стать одним из её палачей_

_Бог не слышал меня, он забыл меня, как я сам себя забыл_

_А вы услышали_

_Значит, мы скоро встретимся_

_Армия, полиция, СНР, агенты — пусть они все идут к дьяволу, меня там нет_

Руки у Маргарет не дрожат. Глаза на этот раз прекрасно видят примитивно записанное в столбик послание из заглавных букв.

Она решает не будить Говарда. Сама берёт ключ, расшифровывая единственную строчку символов, оставленную в конце. У шифра — нулевой шаг. Буквы совпадают с символами. Наверное, Зет устал.

_Сориентируй на восток_

Калька, кажется, шуршит слишком громко. Говард ворочается за стенкой.

Маргарет аккуратно, край в край, кладёт её на карту, размещая восток вверху.

Значок попадает точно на изображение горы Дьябло.

Она рассматривает её очень внимательно. Прогревает горло остатками виски Старка.  
И идёт звонить в Стратегический Научный Резерв.

***

На операцию у горы Дьябло не берут ни простуженную Пегги, ни Говарда, который уже и забыть успел, что он — научный сотрудник.

Оба, нахохлившись, следят за ситуацией, сидя в номере.

Говард занудно пичкает злую Пегги таблетками и сиропами в промежутках между звонками.

На горе Дьябло действительно обнаруживают крупную научную базу ГИДРЫ. Большинство застигнутых врасплох сотрудников своевременно принимают яд, другие — вовсе не по своему желанию — принимают свинец, но некоторых удаётся взять. Расспросить — пока нет.

Пегги, почти утонувшая в халате, сидит на кровати среди фотографий и обнимает свои коленки. 

— Один, — говорит она, остановившись взглядом на листке, где Говард выписывал счётчик жертв. — Одиннадцать невинных. Тридцать семь наказанных. Одна база. Его последнее дело.

— Он ещё не прислал третье письмо, — Говард нервно водит большими пальцами под подтяжками. — Вдруг эта единичка — что-то ещё?

— Ты сам говорил мне о математической логике.

Глаза у Пегги красные и усталые. Она раздосадована, что не смогла отправиться на базу, но с такой температурой не до подвигов. Говарду даже страшновато уезжать на эфир, но он ждёт, что Зет снова позвонит.

Но не занимать телефонную линию он просит напрасно.

***

На следующий день Маргарет, наслушавшись и начитавшись отчётов, плюёт на больное горло и температуру.

Нет ни писем, ни звонков, ни быстрых тяжёлых шагов. Никаких вестей, хотя Зет обещал встречу.

Агент Картер сражается за собственный голос, напиваясь горячего молока с инжиром, мерзких микстур и чая. К вечернему концерту по заявкам она может говорить, и, несмотря на все возражения и воздевания рук к небу, Маргарет надевает пальто и едет с ним.

В такси Говард насильно кутает её в шарф.

Когда Старк беспокоится — это пугает почище всего остального, и Маргарет не может об этом не думать.

Она выпрашивает в студии микрофон в самом начале передачи. Прокашливается и произносит очень спокойно, собрав все свои нервы в кулак:

— Говорит Пегги Картер для Объекта «Зет». Пожалуйста, выйди на связь. Приют, который дал им дьявол, разрушен.

Маргарет просит не занимать линию звонками и не ставить глупых песен. Целый час она вещает чужим низким голосом о том, что Зет теперь остановится, что он — не безумец, а сбившийся с пути народный мститель. Обещает, что дело будет доведено до конца, что Зет больше никого не убьёт, что выходить на улицы теперь стало безопасно.  
Она срывает голос до хрипоты к тому моменту, как в студии дребезжит телефонный звонок.

Ту передачу, где с Зетом говорил Говард, она не слышала — лазила по домам жертв среди засохшей крови, собирала стреляные гильзы, писала протоколы с Тоски. Поэтому голос на том конце провода ставит её в тупик.

Говард следит, чтобы звонок сняли с трансляции, и ведущий быстро ставит в эфир безликую легкомысленную модную музыку.

— Пегги, — говорит кто-то тихий.

И это не Стив Роджерс. Стива Роджерса она узнала бы из тысяч.

Или она просто хочет так думать?

Или с температурой разобрать изменённый голос тяжело... 

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Зет. — Спасибо за всё, что ты сказала и сделала.

— Пожалуйста, вернись. Кем бы ты ни был. Каким бы ты ни стал. Мы всё ещё ждём твоего письма. Я жду. Говард ждёт.

— Я не уверен, что мне стоит возвращаться. Мои руки в крови.

Маргарет вздрагивает.

— Была война. У многих руки в крови. 

— И мне лучше остаться на той войне.

— Зет... Сэм?

— Знаешь, яркое вспоминается первым, когда не помнишь ничего и всё вокруг — белый лёд. Пегги, я помню твоё красное платье.

Он вешает трубку. 

В голове Маргарет Картер разливаются болью гудки.

***

На следующее утро Пегги не может встать с кровати. Она всё-таки зря вчера поехала на эфир.

Тоски звонит и злится, говорит, что мисс Картер в радиоэфире несла полнейший бред, не согласованный с полицейским управлением. 

— Я могу показать вам её градусник, — невозмутимо отвечает Говард и дёргает телефонный рычаг одним пальцем.

Для Пегги приходится вызвать врача. Говард нервничает, выезжая на вечерний эфир после целого дня тишины.

Красное платье — значит, бар в Азанно. 

Он снова просит не занимать линию. Снова обращается к невидимке.

— Говорит Говард для Объекта «Зет», — несётся по Сан-Франциско и окрестностям, сливается с шумом дождя.

Следующие полчаса Говард пьёт кофе и думает.

Думает, что больше никогда в жизни не будет любить кофе.

Думает, что ему осточертели этот город и эта мокрая осень.

Думает, что Зет мог уже уйти за эти сутки. Раствориться. Остаться в веках противоречивой городской легендой.

Но он звонит.

— Говард, дай мне слово, — просит мужчина.

— Говори.

Дыхание у Старка перехватывает.

— Только пусть это пойдёт в эфир.

Ведущий убирает руку от пульта управления.

— Ты в эфире, — осторожно произносит Говард.

— Говорит Зет для Америки, — он подбирает слова медленно и осторожно. — Я больше не хочу убивать. Я сделал много плохого и хотел искупления. Но искупления за подобное не бывает. Я хотел быть героем, но я стал убийцей, и мной пугают детей. Я сдамся на ваш суд. Но я хочу, чтобы меня арестовали Пегги Картер и Говард Старк. Говард, ты не боишься?

— Я читал твои письма. Я не боюсь тебя.

— Я пришлю третье письмо. Спасибо, Говард.

Говард забывает, что хотел сказать — звонок обрывается на его вдохе.

***

Маргарет Картер снится бар в Азанно, но в дыму не разглядеть лиц. Объёмный и душный лихорадочный сон обрывается встряской, как от взрыва.

— Он прислал третье письмо. Снова подбросил в редакцию «Хроник». Оно чертовски длинное, Пегги. Я устал, я не спал, я не могу подобрать шаг.

— До какого дошёл?

— До пяти. Может, он усложнил шифр?

Говард садится на край её постели — и расплывается. Маргарет с трудом фокусируется на листке, почти всплошную испещрённом знаками «алфавита», потом — на листе с ключом.

_Я должен вернуться_

_Не сейчас_

_Кесарю — кесарево_

_1 0 7_

Она болезненно щурится. Вспоминает, что ещё не пила таблетки, которые нужно пить по часам три раза в день. Открывает пузырёк, чтобы принять первую дозу.

_1 0 7_

Первый раз. Второй раз. Третий раз.

Маргарет глотает таблетку, морщась.

Первое письмо. Второе письмо. Третье письмо.

Шаг — единица. Шаг — ноль.

— Шаг — семь, — выдаёт она полубессознательно, обрушиваясь в подушки.

***

Мелкие значки криптограммы сливаются в тёмную рябь Атлантического океана.

Говард не сразу находит в себе силы начать дешифровку, когда понимает: шаг действительно семь. Он кладёт письмо и ключ рядом, наливает себе виски, закуривает сигару и старается писать механически, не вдумываясь. Костяшки пальцев трутся о бумагу — огрызок красного карандаша уже слишком маленький.

Но он уже незаметно для себя ставит пробелы, привыкнув к шифру, и ему не нужно переписывать всё ещё раз — без ошибок, с запятыми, большими буквами. Говард на ходу понимает фразы, сразу записывая их, как надо, понимая смысл.

Оказывается, это слишком тяжело, и огрызок карандаша начинает подрагивать.

_Я думал, что мне стоит убить себя, что никакой доктор не исправит того, что они сделали со мной. Всё это время я спал во льду, Жаль, что это была не газовая камера. Кто-то другой в моей голове просыпался всякий раз, когда они говорили мне «доброе утро». Кто-то другой, не я. Он шёл убивать их. Теперь мне кажется, что из зеркала смотрит тоже он. Я уже убил одиннадцать человек, невинных, неугодных им, таких, как вы. Я помню их всех, я записал их имена в конце письма, судите меня за это. Если они найдут меня — я продолжу убивать, и я этого не хочу. Мне каждый раз страшно засыпать и просыпаться, ведь проснуться могу не я._

_Но каждый раз, когда я уничтожаю одного из них, мне кажется, я уже не могу остановиться. Я успел запомнить хоть немного только калифорнийский архив. Мне кажется, я готов продолжать, будто их кровью я смогу отмыть руки._

_Я настолько зол, что могу продолжать._

Символы плывут перед глазами, но от них трудно оторваться даже чтобы заточить карандаш. Говард моргает, сбрасывая напряжение, и строки выравниваются снова.  
Весь стол усыпан пеплом и карандашными стружками.

_Теперь я одинок в этом мире. Всюду ложь, я слишком хорошо это понял — они талантливо прикидывались порядочными людьми. Я не знаю, что они сделали со мной, но я каждую минуту жду, что они вернутся и скажут мне «доброе утро». Я верю только вам двоим, поэтому прошу: сделайте со мной что-нибудь. Остановите. Убейте, пока я не убил и вас. Ведь вы смогли меня найти, вы меня помните, я существую — пожалуйста, помните, что я существую и меня надо остановить. Помогите мне, Пегги, Говард. Помогите, если и вправду помните. Я сам вспомнил себя с трудом._

_Они называли меня Zimniy Soldat._

_Но моё имя — Джеймс Барнс._

Ледяная глубина Атлантики вдруг оборачивается пустой чернотой под разрытым белым снегом Альп.

Кто-то встряхивает Говарда за плечи, и виски горчит на языке с дымом, как в Азанно, и ему солнечно улыбается молодой бруклинский сержант. Лучший друг Стива Роджерса.

Плечи Говарда трясутся, и расшифровать список он уже не может.

Говард Старк не может даже дышать.

Он рыдает.

***

Джеймс Барнс приходит к редакции «Хроник» в восемь утра. Кормит голубей в скверике.  
Если правильно примелькаться, никто не обратит внимания на странноватого лохматого бродягу, который околачивается где попало и делит свой хлеб с такими же бесприютными птицами. Такими обычно брезгуют, таких обходят стороной — и пускай.

Он сам рад тому, что его не замечают. Он призрак. Газетная байка.

Ему вдруг становится легче. Сегодня даже нет дождя — светит холодное октябрьское солнце. Пальцы в чёрных потасканных перчатках крошат вчерашнюю булку, и голуби слетаются к нему под ноги.

Интересно, узнают ли его Пегги и Говард?

Наверное, нет. Но зато он узнает их.

Он присаживается на лавочку и прикрывает глаза. Солнце кажется почти тёплым, когда он вспоминает людей, которым доверял Стив и которым теперь доверился он сам. Пегги в красном платье, в дымном баре Азанно; Говарда в дорогом костюме на сцене Павильона Чудес.

Джеймс знает, что они придут в половину девятого.

И слишком поздно чувствует, как его бьёт по жилке на шее электрошокер.

***

Маргарет Картер чувствует себя глупо и мёрзло, хотя Говард снова упрямо намотал на её шею свой шарф.

Они бродят по скверу возле «Хроник» уже полчаса. Поднимаются на крыльцо, чтобы осмотреться. Её плащ распахнут — чтобы лучше было видно яркое красное платье. 

— Он не придёт, — хрипит Маргарет в шарф Говарда, перепачканный помадой.

Говард молчит, закусывая сигару и пряча руки в карманы. Он и сам уже понял, что сержант Барнс изменил своё решение.

— Оно и к лучшему.

Говард смотрит на неё с непониманием. Маргарет горько пытается улыбнуться.

— Мы были бы обязаны отдать его под суд. Двое политиков, четверо учёных, пять членов Стратегического Научного Резерва. Это кончилось бы смертной казнью. Мы бы убили его, понимаешь, Говард?

— Стив этого не простил бы.

— А ты сам бы себе простил?

Говард выкидывает потухшую сигару в кусты и качает головой.

— Я тоже, — усмехается Маргарет, поднимаясь на ступеньки редакции и поворачиваясь к солнцу. — Главное, что Джеймс жив. Когда-нибудь мы с ним встретимся.

— Вполне возможно.

— Дело стоит отправить в архив СНР. С Тоски разберёмся. С Армстронгом тоже. Пусть Зет останется в истории призраком, которого так никто и не нашёл.

— Никакого третьего письма я тоже не получал, — кивает Говард, становясь рядом. — Кажется, в Сан-Франциско только что стало больше одной городской страшилкой. Не буду ездить здесь на машине тёмной ночью.

Маргарет задирает подбородок и жмурится. Осеннее солнце золотит её ресницы.

_Дорогая Пегги_

_Я должен вернуться_

_Не сейчас_

В груди у агента Картер что-то почти привычно болит. Последний месяц вдруг оборачивается горячечным, удивительно сюжетным бредом, размывается в сознании пьяным дымом Азанно и улыбками потерянных, но обязательно живых.

Пегги Картер тоже улыбается.


End file.
